Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is an evil anthropomorphic ape, and the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is the arch-rival of Professor Utonium and the girls. He is constantly plotting to take over the world and/or destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is one of the more successful villains in the series, as he defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes including Mr. Mojo's Rising, Los Dos Mojos and Mo Job, and managed to rule the world in Monkey See, Doggie Do and The Powerpuff Girls Rule. Diabolical, cunning and menacing, Mojo is a genius evil mastermind who is determined to rule the world and destroy everything that stands in his way, including the Powerpuff Girls. Background Biography As seen in The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising", Mojo was originally Jojo, the Professor's hyperactive lab assistant who always broke everything. During the event of the creation of the Powerpuff Girls he pushed the Professor towards a container of Chemical X, causing it to break and spill into the concoction. This resulted in an explosion, which caused his simian DNA to mutate, turning his skin green and causing his intelligence and brain to enlarge, growing out of his skull. It also gave him new emotions like envy and inferiority. The Powerpuff Girls Movie heavily borrowed the story line of the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, which was about apes becoming superior like humans and overthrowing their civilization to be Earth's rulers. Mojo Jojo took on a role similar to the character to Caesar, the ape who started the revolution. Mojo is closely associated with the Powerpuff Girls, being partially responsible for their creation and having the same creator. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were created, the Professor lost interest and/or attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him. With newfound intelligence, he donned a tattered overcoat with a partially shredded scarf and a paper bag to cover his brain and ran away, setting his home up in an alley. Spending time on the street by himself with no one to care about him almost immediately turned him cold and emotionless providing a motive as to why he would care to destroy Townsville and conquer the world. He doesn't always do this or makes plans related to this as in one episode he fell asleep while doing nothing but reading a newspaper (but was still beaten up due to circumstances beyond his control). Mojo is shown to have a civilian life despite his criminal activities; he is often shown walking around Townsville without any citizens running in fear, and even buys groceries legally. The girls also tend to treat him as a friendly neighbor, often coming to his house to ask for favors without attacking him (they do sometimes). He is both responsible for the accident that resulted in the girls' creation as well as his own mutation, as well as the Professor's desire to create the perfect little girl. He is frequently referred to as a monkey by himself and others (in reality, chimps are apes, not monkeys). Mojo is disliked by other monkeys and apes, who think he gives them a bad name. Mojo Jojo has been featured five times in the closing "So once again, the day is saved" sequence (including the episodes "Telephonies" and "Get Back Jojo"), making him the second largest day-saver in the series after the girls. In "Child Fearing," Mojo is shown to be a great (and rather artistic) Japanese chef. Another of Mojo's hobbies is building ships in bottles and other scale models, such as in the episodes "A Very Special Blossom" and "What's the Big Idea?". He is also known for his unique mode of speech. He has pale pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long dark blue tunic, and a long purple cape. He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. His exposure to Chemical X led to his brain growing to a ludicrous size, outgrowing his skull and necessitating the helmet to cover and protect it. Later in the episode "Get Back Jojo," Jojo tried to prevent the creation of the Powerpuff Girls by going back in time and destroying Professor Utonium as a child (unaware that he himself would partially cease to exist.) Not only did the Powerpuff Girls foil this plot, but the incident inspired the Professor to take up science in the first place, making Mojo Jojo responsible for the creation of his archrivals once again. Despite being a villain, he has saved the Earth before, when a giant alien overlord had come to destroy the entire planet and force the human race to surrender their pride and bow down to it, Mojo became so stressed over the alien copying all of his plans and crushing his dreams that he brutally attacked the overlord with his karate-chopping skills and finally slammed him with a really thick bread loaf before forcing the alien to admit he was the most evil by grabbing hold of one of its legs in which the alien eventually fled in terror, thus saving the Earth. Townsville, including the Powerpuff Girls then praised him and called him their hero, but he yelled out he was EVIL! He tried to remind them that he is still a villain, but replaced the Powerpuff Girls in the heart-shaped ending sequence, where he tries to negotiate with the Narrator. Near the end of "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't completely evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Personality Original series Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville , and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy/laser weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. He is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie." Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo Jojo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivete. Mojo, for the most part, does whatever he wants. He doesn't follow the rules, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's also something of a loner, and dislikes being surrounded by humans, and to be bothered in the middle of his experiments and plans. However, he has no problem with being assisted if the situation calls for it. Unlike most villains, Mojo is smart enough not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls, and therefore uses his gadgets and plans to keep up with them Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of scheming. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, and building model ships. Mojo is also quite sophisticated, despite his persistent desire to rule the world. He tends to act cordial and friendly to other citizens and strangers when not committing crimes, as well as showing good manners, and is not openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also surprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and sometimes even manages to make friendly conversations with them, when they're not fighting. Mojo also has a sense of honor(albeit a twisted one). In the movie, he sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them. He's able to help people, but usually only if he gets something out of it, or if it's in his self interests. However, he once helped the Powerpuff Girls get rid of Professor Utonium as a teammate, despite the fact he had nothing to gain from the arrangement. Despite Mojo's intelligence and seemingly refined behavior, he has moments where he slips into an almost berserker rage, sometimes regressing to his more animal like traits as seen in The Rowdyruff Boys. However, as seen in Forced Kin, if he is able to channel or atleast direct his anger, he can become even more powerful than the Powerpuff Girls himself. Though these outbursts are seldom seen and only occur when Mojo is pushed to his breaking point. Gallery Mojo_Jojo_2016.png|Mojo Jojo as he appears in The Reboot. Category:Monkey Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:TV characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Film characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Video game characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Punch Time Explosion XL Characters Category:Dwarfed characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable characters Category:Servant of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Characters wear hat Category:Characters voiced by Roger L. Jackson Category:Egotist